Nothing
by slytherin-devil-13
Summary: First Klaine oneshot...Kurt lays under a tree and dreams of one day having Blaine's heart but realizes dreams like those don't come true.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters much to my disappointment (goes off to cry)

Bewildered Blaine: "sorry about our authoress she's a little emotional"

Kurt: "More like crazy"

Blaine: "Be quiet she can kill us off remember"

Kurt: " Don't you dare tell me to be quiet Blaine"

Blaine:" We'll talk about this later ... anyways hope you enjoy the story and please review!"

Kurt: "hmph"

Blaine: (slowly getting quieter as they walk away)"Kurt please don't be mad at me. Are you giving me the silent treatment? please Kurt, Kurt, Ku..."

**It was a warm day in the middle of April and Kurt lay under a tree with his eyes closed. His fair face was darkened by the shadow of the tree above him and a hint of a smile rested on his lips. His fingers laced under his head, the very picture of relaxation. Then his red lips slipped into a frown and his eyes opened. He sat up, crossing his legs and sighed. A lone tear ran down his cheek as he remembered the dream he had been having, just a few seconds before. **

** Soon more tears began to fall and his beautiful eyes shone with the brilliance of all the tears that were to come. His cries were not howls of pain or shouts of desperation; they were simply a gentle breathing accompanied by simple tears of resignation. His eyes began to swell but he couldn't care less as there was no one to see and no one to impress. He heard a noise and lifted his gaze; in the distance he saw a blur of blue and red, the Dalton uniform. He couldn't care less and his eyes fell back to the floor, the tears never stopping their descent.**

** As the tears fell his thoughts wandered back to his dream.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_** Kurt was sitting in his room, reading a book for his English class when he heard the knocking. He slowly walked to the door and turned the knob, only to see a very handsome Blaine standing there, smiling at him. His stomach filled with butterflies as he took in Blaine's dashing figure and killed the need to touch him. Blaine, completely unaware of Kurt's eyes on him, took Kurt's hand and began to pull him out of the room. **_

_** He began to chatter about this and that with an excited tone but all Kurt remembered as he thought back was Blaine's hand in his. It was warm and sweet and filled his heart with joy. A lovely blush spread across his cheeks as they stopped in front of a beautiful piano. As Kurt looked at it, it took on an ethereal glow which mesmerized him. Slowly he tore his gaze away from the wondrous, glowing piano and looked at Blaine who had quieted and seemed to be expecting him to speak. **_

_** Kurt however remained quiet and Blaine took a seat at the piano. He began to play a song full of sweet, delicate notes. Kurt looked at him and couldn't tear his gaze away from Blaine's graceful form as he played, his fingers slipping from key to key without hesitation. His eyes took on a shine and his fingers moved quicker as the song got closer to its climax. Blaine raised his eyes to meet Kurt's as the song descended from the dramatic crescendo it had taken on and slowed almost Blaine finished the song and looked at Kurt, a smile playing on his lips as he mouthed the words 'I love you'**_

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

><p><strong> Kurt felt even more tears drop as he slipped out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and sighed once again only to hear someone ask what was wrong. His gaze shifted upwards and found nothing then shifted slowly to his left and found Blaine's worried face closer than he expected. He looked to the heavens and said, "nothing."<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review my story please and if you would like another chapter please tell me I am more than willing to write it once i have time. this is my first one-shot so please tell me any advice you may have. I'll take any constructive criticism and/or comments you have so review!  
><strong>


End file.
